Waking up in Vegas
by AllyPorter
Summary: Derek and Noel wake up after a night of Mayhem in Vegas confused and nude? Derek/Noel One-Shot Dedicated to Tarynn.


**This fanfic is dedicated to my awesome friend Tarynn. As of today she is 18! So this is my gift to her. I know her fascination with Doel and I wanted to give her a fic worthy of her awesomeness, I'm still not so sure it is but I tried my best.**

**Happy Birthday Tarynn! **

**-Ally**

* * *

"Shut up and put your money where your mouth is Covington!" Derek yelled at the craps table at the Mirage in Vegas.

They had all decided to take a trip to Las Vegas for Casey's 21st Birthday. Everyone had been invited, all except Derek who insisted on coming along once he heard their would be free booze and women. He knew his ex-girlfriend Emily would be there. That didn't bother him though, they left on a good terms. Emily was great for him, but it turns out that they were on different life paths and Emily had known their romance would be short lived once she left for Montreal working side by side with the hottest fashion designers. Still, Derek cared deeply for her but he too knew that their time would end. He decided that a weekend away would be the best way to blow off some steam, meet some hot babes and get over everything.

Noel glared at Derek. His eyes were intense, daring almost. He opened up his wallet and took out a hundred dollar bill and slapped it down on the table.

"Good enough for you?" he said.

"Never," Derek finished.

Noel was probably the least excited to be there. The only reason he had come was because Emily had begged him. Noel had lost almost all respect for Casey. It was hard for him to believe that about five years ago he was in love with her. Boy was he wrong. She had ditched him for a lesser man and Noel could forgive her for that. He was a reasonable man. However, when she came begging him to take her back two years ago, he had kindly declined her offer. She wasn't the same Casey. She was nothing more than plastic and Noel all he wanted was something real and that was something Casey could never be. He remained on good terms with her out of the kindness of his heart but he knew they would never be anything more no matter how hard she begged.

Noel rolled the dice and the guy screamed "7! Winner!"

Noel relaxed with joy. Derek stood across from him dressed in a black tuxedo. A white wine spritzer in one hand and a $500 bill in the other. He looked at him and something he saw in his eyes.

He turned his gaze to a particular view in the corner. It was a man with short hair wearing a fleece with his hand burrowing into another man, a rather burly rather orange skinned mans inner thighs. His hand was so close to his manhood and the two men leaned further into each other and next thing Noel saw the two's tongues were jammed down one another's throat. The men turned around trying to get closer to one another and that's when Noel's drink suddenly went to the pit of his stomach and he felt like hurling.

The orange skinned man had been Johnny-Football-Hero himself, Max Miller and the other looked vaguely familiar. Noel had recognized him from one of Lizzie's old soccer photos. He was a coach, Scout or Scott. He couldn't quite remember. He did remember Casey telling him once that she had once dated a Scott, Noel wondered if that had been the same Scott that now sat before him his hand encroaching on another man's pride and Max's body on his.

"Oh god," Noel said turning away. His stomach had dropped, he could feel vomit rising up through his esophagus and his insides felt a little green.

Derek had made the mistake by turning to Noel's gaze and he too had felt his insides beginning to churn away.

Derek strode over to Noel, "So what do you say we play a little black jack and the winner of that buys drinks the rest of the night?"

Noel raised his eyebrow, "Okay. Deal."

The walked over to the black jack table where a middle-aged bald man stood before them. Dealing out cards.

"I'm in," said Derek to the man.

"Me too," Noel added dropping a few chips onto the table.

The man began dealing out the deck. Noel looked down at the face down card laid out in front of him. It was an ace. The card on top was nine. He was a smart man, he had this game in the bag. If he were to hit it the odds of it being another ace were slim. So he played it safe and stayed. He looked at Derek's face up card which was a eight. He wondered what card Derek possessed under there. Derek had this mischievous grin on his face that Noel only knew all too well.

Just then Derek knocked on the soft green table and a three was placed next to his three. "I'll stay," Derek said and looked at Noel curiously in the eye.

It was time to reveal the cards and Derek and Noel eyed each other with such intensity that it could cut glass.

"21! Winner!" Derek had won. "Of course he had," Noel thought. "Derek always wins."

Derek swiftly made his way over to Noel, devilish grin upon his face. "So looks like I won."

"Maybe for now," Noel smiled and together they made their way to the bar. "Six shots of Takila my good man." The bartender did as instructed.

"You know when I said drinks, I didn't mean shots. What are you trying to get me drunk Covington?" Derek said.

"Who said they were for you?" Noel challenged. "Oh and give this guy a Virgin Margarita," Noel laughed.

"Make that eight shots of Takila," Derek ordered the bartender.

Alas the shots of Takila appeared and front of them, together they grabbed a tiny glass and touched them to one another. "Cheers," they said in Unison.

-_**The Next Morning**_-

Noel had found himself the next morning bare assed and in a opposite hotel room. The bed was warm and smelt of human flesh. He wondered if he had hooked up with a hot chick last night. Something like that would be completely un-Noel like but given the amount of alcohol that had entered his system last night it wouldn't be a complete surprise if he had awoken with a tattoo on his ass that read "Juicy".

He leaned to the right side of his bed and saw a bump shaped like a human body, he leaned over to the bump put his arm around the figure and said "Hey Baby."

"I'm doing great baby how you doing?" said a masculine voice? Noel's heart began racing. He tore open the covers and saw the Derek Venturi lying there also naked his manhood covered by a dozen blankets.

"What the hell dude?!" Noel yelled.

"Shut up Trixie its 8:00 am. I want some sleep," Derek grumbled.

"It's not Trixie!" Noel exclaimed.

Derek slowly opened his eyes and when he saw the naked Noel in front of him his heart started racing. Immediately he covered himself up.

"What happened?" Derek shrieked covering himself up.

"I don't think anything. I think we just fell asleep and like Sam or Ralph played a joke on us. Seriously I don't think there's any reason to believe, you and I well you know."

He looked at Noel's body. It was ripped, not something he was expecting of someone so tall and lanky. Suddenly he found his pants getting tighter and his heart was still racing. _This has got to be some kind of joke there's no way I'm getting hot and bothered over someone like Noel, _he thought silently to himself, _There's no way I'm gay. Just no way. _

"Well lets just assume nothing happened. We should just get dressed find our clothes and head down to breakfast with the crew. Weren't we supposed to be there like ten minutes ago?" Noel reasoned.

"Right," Derek muttered.

As soon as they were fully clothed they headed down the stairs for breakfast. Ralph had his arm around Sam as he fed him some pineapples. Sam and Ralph had been dating for six months so this wasn't a shock. When they came out of the closet Derek wasn't entirely surprised. The two had always been close, if you know what I mean. Often finding ways to touch each other it was only a matter of time before the two became official.

"Someone's tired," Emily smirked.

"Bet you two didn't get much sleep last night," Sam winked.

Noel and Derek looked at them blankly and then remembered the amount of takila they had last night. "Oh yeah, well you know, Takila does that to you," said Derek looking at his menu.

"I think it did a bit more than that," smirked Casey.

"Where all you getting at?" asked Noel.

"You know! I'm just pissed I wasn't at the wedding!" complained Ralph.

"Wedding? Who got married?" Derek asked.

"Um...you did?" The group said in unison.

Derek laughed so hard water came out his Nose. "Ha ha you guys are hilarious," laughed Noel.

Just then reality set in for Derek and Noel as they looked at their hands and saw rings upon their fingers. "OH MY GOD." They said in unison.

_**-What Really Happened Last Night-**_

"You're looookiinnnn soooo FINE! Der...wek!" slurred Noel beside Derek.

At that moment Derek shoved his tongue down Noel's throat. Noel couldn't fight his tongue he pushed his too further into Derek's mouth leaving a nice warm sensation. They held each other closer the bond was so hot and neither one of them wanted to let go.

"Your place or mine?" Derek offered.

"I..... I wanted to wait till Marriage to have sex. I wouldn't feel right doingg it otherwise."

"Okay," Derek smiled. "Noel Covington," Derek said getting off his barstool or rather falling onto the floor. He sat down criss cross and took Noel's hand. "Noel.. will you marry me? I looooooove you man!!!"

"Oh my god..." Noel began falling off his barstool as well. "I sooooo will."

"Great! Afterwards we should get tacos! I loooove tacos! Their sooo pretty!" Derek slurred.

The two then rushed off to the chapel to be wed. They were highly intoxicated so it was a little weird that they allowed two people so out of mind to be married. They were married by a male version of Elizabeth Taylor and together they sought off down to the casino to tell everyone the good news

Alas they saw the gang all settled outside the hotel obviously worn out.

"Oh my god you guys GUESS WHAT?" exclaimed Noel.

The four group were stunned to see Derek's arm around Noel's waist. "Dude we got like totally married!" yelled Derek.

"WHAT?" Casey screamed. "Derek, how could you! You knew I was supposed to marry Noel! You know how in love with him I am! Not to mention since when do you like guys?"

"Since Noel shoved his tongue down my throat," Derek laughed.

"Well we're gonna go have SEX. So BYEEE! Oh and Tacos I want my TACO!" continued Derek.

The two ran inside the hotel together. Noel started nibbling on Derek's ear which seemed to make Derek's entire body go numb. The two once they got in the elevator pressed their bodies up against each other and kissed one another so fiercely Noel's mouth kissing the inner parts of Derek's neck. Derek moaned in pleasure.

Of course the two hadn't realized they had been in elevator and when their floor came up the two tumbled out of the elevator nearly losing balance.

They found themselves face to face in Derek's hotel room. Derek fished his pockets for his key which was seemingly difficult because Noel kept lifting his hand up his shirt. Alas they made it inside the hotel and Derek was beginning to feel even more light headed.

He ripped off Noel's shirt the second the two entered the room. Noel pressed his mouth against Derek's. As Noel hands gripped Derek's shirt trying his hardest to pull off his shirt without breaking contact. Alas the shirts were off and Derek's mouth went surfing down Noel's body. Licking the sweat off his surprising six pack.

"I want you," Derek moaned against Noel's body.

The two fell onto Derek's bed and their hands began searching each other. Noel began unzipping Derek's pants and Derek followed order and did the same. Noel began moving his mouth down Derek's nether regions and ripped off his boxers with his mouth within moments the two were full nude and rubbing against each other in the most pleasureful ways.

Derek felt Noel's arms against him and it felt so right and so wrong at the same time. He couldn't believe that having a man's body against his could feel so good. He gripped him and pushed him harder to him and Noel let out a hard moan of ecstasy.

Noel felt the pull and began to move his hips in new directions flipping Derek over and using his joystick as a guide. Derek felt it and it was new. Derek had slept with many girls but he never truly felt the pleasure until he felt Noel's manhood against his sweaty smoldering body.

Noel's mouth began making it's way back up again. Up his abs and onto his neck. Making its way up to Derek's. He pressed it and his tongue lunged forward into Derek's begging for entrance. Derek opened his mouth allowing Noel's tongue. Derek's hands moving down south on Noel's body causing him to cry out again in ecstasy.

Noel responded to his movements and began doing the same for Derek and Derek moaned harder and begging him to do it again. It felt right, it felt natural. He maybe would forget this in the morning but tonight was tonight and he was going to enjoy every bit of it while it lasted.

After long hours of this the two's bodies became limp and the alcohol was bursting its final effects rendering the two unconscious and thus the two fell into a deep slumber.

_**-End of Flashback-**_

Noel and Derek looked at each other in awe. Speechless. The flashes of what happened last night entered their brain and suddenly it all made sense. How Noel wound up naked in Derek's bed. The rings that were placed upon their fingers. The reason their hearts started pounding the closer in proximate they were to each other.

"I can't do this," Derek said finally before storming out.

Noel fueled with anger ran after him. "What do you mean you can't do this? We have to deal with this!"

"NO! I'm just going to call, Nora and George and let them deal with it!"

"Don't call your step-mother, we're in this together which means we have to deal with it. What happened last night happened for a reason."

"Yeah! We were DRUNK! That's why it happened."

"Shut-up you know that's not true. You wanted it. You wanted me. Admit it!"

"Dude I'm not GAY! I never wanted you!"

"Oh yeah? If that's true then why did you look at me like that this morning."

"Like what?"

"You KNOW what. You want me Derek Venturi, just come out and admit it."

Derek looked at him in awe. He couldn't quite believe what he was hearing. He thought him and Noel had agreed that last night was a mistake. There's no way he could be gay...right?

"I don't want you," Derek said softly.

"You know you enjoyed the sex. You remember what was going through your head at that moment our lips met. The moment our bodies met. The moment we became connected," Noel said taking a step closer.

"You're wrong," Derek said quietly. Noel continued moving towards him causing Derek to move two steps back. "What are you doing?"

"In five seconds, I'm gonna kiss you and if you don't want me to, well I guess you're just going to have to stop me."

"Don't," Derek warned. Noel began again walking towards him.

"Five," began Noel.

"Don't do this."

"Four," said Noel taking a step forward.

"I mean it."

"Three."

"Stop."

Noel's face was in two inches of Derek's, "Two." Derek stopped fighting it. "One," Noel finished as his lips crashed into Derek's.


End file.
